


a golden sun before it's night

by londoneyedgirl



Series: drabbles inspired by [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern Setting, au-ish, criminal/bank thief!wolfgang, police officer and criminal au, police officer!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will/wolfgang, au, modern setting, criminal and police officer trope!</p>
            </blockquote>





	a golden sun before it's night

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me goofing around, truly. i had this idea in my head for days and i was like alright w/e i wrote this lil thing with no expectations of writing more than i did. it's mostly to throw the idea out there??? i love will/wolfgang and the ot8 in general but i see mostly the het couples and i'm like :/ u can write gen too u kno :/ there is so much to explore :/ anyway  
> its 2:30am im about to drop dead and when i wake up if i'm myself i'll probs delete this so lol  
> title's from hanna's theme by the chemical brothers

Will wakes up with the incessant buzz of his phone. The sun barely bothers him when his eyes snap open, so it's either earlier than usual or it's just a rainy day. Rubbing his eye with the back of his free hand, he yawns as he reaches for the phone on his bedside table with the same hand.

Too early.

There are over two hundred messages and counting, and they just keep on coming. All of them, or most anyway, coming from the police chat group and so Will opens it, feeling a rush of worry pass through him. It’s not common for him to wake up to so many messages, because although Chicago is a pretty busy city, usual events don’t get much of a rise in the chat.

__

_Wolfgang Bogdanow_

__

_Bank thief, world's number 4 most wanted._

__

_Wanted by Interpol, FBI, CIA and Europol._

__

_Last seen on the surroundings of Chicago on 9th June of 2015._

Frowning, Will pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Sending a quick _‘copy that’_ in the chat, he closes it. Of course everyone would go crazy over such news. Wolfgang Bogdanow has been wanted for over five years and although his face is pretty well known, no company has been able to catch him. _Figures_ , Will shrugs.

He sits up carefully, trying not to wake up the man in bed with him. Squinting his eyes, Will focuses solely on the difficult task of not only slipping out of bed and out of his lover’s strong hold, but also managing not to wake him up.

Five minutes later, he congratulates himself in victory as he goes to the bathroom for a shower. He knows it’s better to get up than to go back to sleep, especially when he’d only wake up crankier than usual. Besides, he’s been meaning to wake up early and have a proper breakfast anyway.

After showering quickly, Will slips into a pair of clean boxers he finds in his wardrobe - well, he doesn't find it, he knows where he is, he's an adult and he does his laundry twice a week - and then heads to the kitchen.

With the amount of free time he has to actually have a normal breakfast, not just an expresso and a cereal bar, Will wonders idly why he doesn't wake up early like this everyday. Paying close attention to his scrambled eggs with bacon, and maybe trying not to burn them like he's shamefully done a few past times, he almost finds himself startled when he hears a raspy, sleepy voice behind him.

"Good mornin'." His boyfriend's voice is raspier and his accent is thicker in the mornings, sleep taking its toll.

Turning the stove off, Will turns around just to look at the man leaning against the wall in the kitchen door. The blond is barely awake, Will knows, sweatpants hanging dangerously low around his hips. The other man rubs his eyes with the back of his hands before dragging himself across the kitchen to press a kiss onto Will’s lips, and then he offers Will one of his signature crooked smiles. “Morning, Wolfie.”


End file.
